Golden Legends of the Heart—A HeartGold Novelization
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: The winds of new beginnings are blowing all around us. Only the chosen one of the great bird will quell his taste for fighting and eliminate the oncoming threat. Like the flames of the great phoenix, the chosen one will burn across the land and leave no evil unscathed. A great evil may rise, but it will only rise to feed the flames of the great phoenix's chosen one. (Stubborn!Lyra)
1. A Mysterious Omen!

The autumn winds whispered ancient tales upon the tower's peak, bringing forth small embers from the shedding trees. A single figure stood tall among the bitter chill, his clouded gaze focused on the skies above. As the breeze teased his golden locks, he closed his eyes and listened to the murmur around him. He stood absolutely still, so still that one would think of him as a statue. The only hint that he was even so much as awake was the moving of his lips as he mouthed the words that slipped into his ears.

Light footsteps resonated off of the old wood, alerting the man that he was no longer alone on the spire. He finished his mutterings before opening his eyes and turning around to face his interruption. The guest was startled by the sheer power of his purple eyes, his famous orbs suddenly clear for the first time in months.

"Zuki," The man breathed out the name of the beautiful young woman before him, earning a slight bow of respect from her. "Have you heard anything?"

The woman shook her head sadly, her black locks sweeping outwards with careful movements. "I am afraid that the situation is the same as it was previously, Morty."

The blond figure nodded in understanding as his eyes gained a slight sparkle. "All is well, Zuki. You and the rest of Ecruteak need not to worry any longer." He looked over his shoulder to take a quick glance at a passing leaf. Zuki followed his line of sight and was surprised to find a fresh leaf of green among the floating crimson sea. Morty then took a deep breath before speaking once again.

"The winds of new beginnings are blowing all around us." The woman in the red kimono was shocked to find his voice echoing in the crisp air, his steady tone replaced with what sounded like three powerful voices all speaking at once.

"The...winds of new beginnings?" The woman found herself giving the blond man a fearful look. "What ever do you mean, Morty?"

The man took another breath before he continued. "The great bird of rebirth is coming once again. A great evil will rise from their ashes and plague us all." He turned back to the woman before him and seemed to look straight through her. "Only the chosen one of the great bird will quell his taste for fighting and eliminate the oncoming threat. Like the flames of the great phoenix, the chosen one will burn across the land and leave no evil unscathed. A great evil may rise, but it will only rise to feed the flames of the great phoenix's chosen one."

Zuki then watched as Morty took a deep breath and fell to his knees.

Forgetting her limitations as the head of the Kimono Girls, she rushed to his aid and lifted him from the hard floor of wood. With worried eyes, she scanned him for any signs of wounds. She was soon relieved to find him perfectly unharmed. The man stirred in her arms before sitting himself up and rubbing a temple with his strong hands.

"Morty," Zuki couldn't hide the relief in her voice as he opened his purple eyes once again. "What happened to you?"

"I..." Morty struggled to speak as he found himself winded, almost as if he had been running for hours without a single breath of air. He gulped some of the clear air down before shaking his head. He then looked up with awed eyes at the dignified Kimono Girl beside him.

"It was a message from the three great beasts. The great phoenix has given his messengers a new prophecy to follow, and it seems we are all trapped in the crossfire."

* * *

><p>The cycle of life continued on, despite the ominous warnings of the great beasts. The winter snows buried the land under their embrace and with their vast white blanket, they muffled all sounds of the warning. True, despite the bleak message, the world continued on its normal course. As soon as the sun's rays penetrated the blank slate of winter, spring decided to have its turn.<p>

Within the grassy plains and lush woodlands, the wildlife continued to thrive. No, even they could not sense the great dangers lurking just below the surface of their peaceful pond. The wonderous blooms dotted the landscape, urging the world on with the promise of pleasant skies and a peaceful existence. Everything seemed to ignore the message as the whole region focused on their everyday lives. It seemed only the first recipients of the message were the only ones who would look to the skies with sorrow instead of the innocent joy all would expect from the first verdant season.

Still, spring had to pass on. The sun dazzled the land as summer's turn came in full power, warming the airs and exciting all with the promise of longer days to play and work under the bright light. Summer varieties of flowers thrived in the green grasses of the wilderness surrounding each and every small town. The wild creatures pranced and frolicked in oblivious joy, unaware of the horrible fates that were looming just beyond those fluffy clouds and azure skies.

It is here, in the vibrant month of May, that our story truly begins.

On the eastern-most corner of the quiet land of Johto, a small town rests within the soothing embrace of the forest and the water.

This town, known for its blustering winds, is the homefront of our tale, for it is here that the winds of new beginnings shall blow.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hello there. I've decided to actually write down the story of Stubborn!Lyra—also known as HeartGoldHeadcanon!Lyra—for all to see instead of just writing the rare one-shot here and a few things based off of this portrayal of Lyra. I'll tell you right now that things <em>are _going to be different than usual. In fact, there will be _many _differences between the established canon and the story itself. _

These will not take away from the actual storyline of HeartGold.

_In fact, I plan to expand on some parts of the story—such as Ho-Oh's part in the story—and make things a bit less 'watered down'. Rockets will be more menacing, Ho-Oh shall play a grand and vital role in Lyra's journey, Ethan shall _not be_ that boy who calls you from his **bathtub** and sits at home all day _and _Silver will _not be the emotionless jerkface who does nothing but curse every five seconds. _In other words, the characters we all know and love will have slightly different portrayals, such as Silver having a bit more emotion—the good kind, not the mush of romance fodder—, Lyra will have a bit more to her than being the cutie-patootie we all know—she'll have a bit of the normal portrayal at first, don't worry—, and Ethan will be based off of Gold quite a bit—minus the flirting people, minus the flirting._

_Is this an AU? ...Possibly. There are quite a few changes, but the storyline of Lyra's journey is still there. I guess if enough people say, 'Hey, Illu! This should be considered an AU!' then I'll officially put this as an AU._

_Despite these changes, I'm hoping that you will enjoy this story! I promise you, the changes _will not_ be just for show. These changes are to take a slightly different spin on this often-told tale and to give them a bit of a different dynamic._

_...I'm serious about Ethan in the bathtub. I swear on my HeartGold copy, that's the only call I get anymore! Always rambling on about how he drew a bath and Marill hopped in and spilled water everywhere...I'm starting to think that boy needs to get out of that town and go on a journey as Lyra did...It would really benefit him, ya' know? Besides, he can't _possibly _have enough to keep him busy over there in sleepy hollow for the 200+ hours I've clocked in my game..._

_He calls more than Joey, people. MORE THAN RATTATA JOEY!_


	2. The Winds Shall Blow

**Chapter One: The Winds Shall Blow**

* * *

><p>Sunlight crept along until it found a small opening in a pair of teal shutters. The pesky beams must have laughed as they burst through a pair of pale pink curtains and smacked me in the face yet again. I let out a quiet moan of annoyance before rolling over to turn away from the lightsource. However, after a few minutes of lying there I regrettably realized that sleep was now off the table.<p>

With a sigh of defeat, I rolled out of bed and stood on unsteady legs. I stretched my arms up above my head with a magnificent yawn and then rubbed my eyes to banish any remains of sleep in my mind.

My hazel eyes blinked within a sleepy daze as they scanned my bedroom once again. _I must have slept longer than I realized..._ Light was streaming into the small splotch of pink in this sleeping town, displaying gallant ribbons that shimmered throughout the room before illuminating the birch floors below my feet. I lifted a hand to my forehead and groaned as I realized I must have slept past at least ten in the morning. _I usually wake up so much earlier than this..._

With a shake of the head to wake up, I slowly headed for my white closet to get dressed for another day of the same within the sleeping town of New Bark.

I opened the doors to reveal a long line of the same outfit of blue overalls, pink jackets and black undershirts. Atop of my army's worth of clothes, my single white hat sat proudly on its shelf, waiting to be placed on my head once again. I grabbed enough clothes to get dressed and found myself sighing as I shut the door.

_Looks like another day of the same old things yet again today. Nothing ever changes around here..._

With those glum thoughts, I turned to go grab some clean undergarments and head for the shower.

* * *

><p>It was only after I had turned off the water, stepped out of the small shower and started drying my hair that I heard a familiar voice echo throughout the room.<p>

"Lyra Soul!" I stopped rubbing the towel against my face and looked up to the door in questioning. My mother was calling me. _Odd,_ I thought as I pulled my shirt over my head and adjusted my overalls. _She usually waits for me to come down the stairs._

"Yes, Momma?" I frowned at my small voice as footsteps came closer to the door.

"Dear, Ethan is looking for you outside."

My heart began to race with excitement at the mention of my long-time friend. "Ethan?" I perked up with curiosity as a small chuckle leaked out under the door. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Of course I'm sure, Lyra!" I quickly put the towel back on its holder and grinned as my mother let out a huff. "I've known the boy since he was in diapers, I can recognize him as if he was my own child!"

I found myself scurrying to finish getting around as my mind whirled with thousands of thoughts. _Ethan's back. Ethan's back. Oh, Ethan Gold is finally back!_ I pulled up my socks with rough yanks as I thought of the long absence between us. _He's finally coming home!_

"Hurry up, dear!" I nearly jumped out of my thoughts as my mother knocked on the door to coax me along. "He said he would wait for you outside!"

I burst out of the bathroom with a giggle as my mother let out a gasp of shock. I looked to my left to find her giving me an amused look. I took a moment to brush myself off as she motioned down the stairs.

"Go on, dear. He's waiting for you."

With a grateful nod, I down the stairs and opened the door to the blustery town with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Yeah, I'm starting from the boring beginning. HOWEVER, I believe that the changes will make things a bit less tedious. In Pokémon, we always have to wait for the good stuff, don't we? Well, I decided that the beginning shouldn't be too boring. You'll soon see that things will be not quite the way you remember...<em>

_After all, the first difference is right here already._


	3. Reunions with a Stranger

**Chapter Two: Reunions with a Stranger**

* * *

><p>The winds indeed were blowing outside of my front door, making me let out a squeak of shock as my favorite hat threatened to hitch a ride on that breeze. With a rumble of annoyance, I snatched the headwear out of the wind and slammed it back on my head. Then with a spring in my step, I bounded over towards the home of my best friend.<p>

My plight was interrupted by the work of one mischievous Pokémon.

"Marill!" A sudden streak of blue raced straight for me, making me let out a squeak of shock and protect myself from the attacker. The Pokémon paid no heed to my actions and instead began to dance around my ankles and chant in happiness.

"Mari!" I stood at attention at the sound of a familiar voice ringing out high above the howling winds. I squinted my eyes just in time to see a blurred figure race towards us, waving his black hat in the air with wide waves of his right arm.

"Ethan!" I literally jumped over the Aqua Mouse Pokémon and bolted to greet him. The black-haired boy flinched and tried to get out of the way, but I just grabbed his waist and grinned as I capture him in one of my famous hugs.

"L-Lyra!" I looked up to see him giving me a strained face, almost as if he was uncomfortable with this gesture. I cocked my head and loosened my grip just enough to allow him to slip out and brush his red jacket off with a frown. "Don't do that!"

"But..." I frowned as Mari simply bounded over to us with a happy sound. "We've always hugged when we see each other. It's just what we do."

Amber eyes narrowed as he gave me a frown. "Well when people get older, sometimes things change." I gave him a confused look and shook my head to rid my mind of the flame in his glare.

"Ethan..."

He gave me a stern look before placing a hand atop of my white hat and frowning with a seriousness I've never seen before from the boy. "I came to visit home for a little while before I continue on my journey." I felt my heart drop into my stomach as he went on, "I thought I would visit you for a little while today and spend the rest of the day with my father." _Wait...what?_

"You mean," I looked up from under my hat's brim and found myself feeling as if I was about to cry. "You're not even going to stay?"

He shook his head and then gave me a weak smile. "Sorry, Ly. I'm on a journey now. When you become a Pokémon Trainer, things are different." He pulled his hand off my hat as Mari gave my shins a nuzzle.

"A Pokémon Trainer doesn't have time to play around anymore."

I backed away slightly and found myself giving him a glare of my own. "Visiting your friends _isn't _playing around, Ethan Gold!" His eyes widened as I balled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth in frustration. "Why did ya' even ask to see me?!"

"Lyra," I swallowed hard as my name sounded as if an adult had said it instead of an eleven-year-old boy. I gave him a quick glance to see him frowning once again and running a hand through his black locks. "I'm not trying to sound blunt, but things are just complicated right now. There's lots you have to worry about when you're a Pokémon Trainer, and I just needed to come home and collect myself before heading out to face the next Gym Leader."

I turned my head away and looked down at my feet with a glare. "You never used to be this way before." I aimed the glare at him and felt myself flinch inside at the way he was glaring back at me. "Going on a journey's changed you."

He just nodded and slammed his cap on his head with a frown. "You're right. I have changed." He took a few steps towards me, placed a hand on Mari's head and looked past me as if I wasn't even there.

"Perhaps it's time you did the same, Lyra."

I felt as if his words had stabbed me in my heart. _What happened to you?!_ My mind screamed out in confusion as I backed away from him with my eyes locked on my pink sneakers. _You've never been this way. This isn't like you! You're not like this! This is _not_ the Ethan Gold I know!_

I took a shaking breath and then turned straight back around and bolted for my front door. Ethan let out a shocked yell as I ran away, his voice drowned out by the swirling winds and the distance between us. I found myself back at my front door within seconds and quickly flung the door open and slammed it behind me before he could try to follow me.

Ethan Gold may have come home, but it seemed as if the Ethan I knew was still miles away in some faraway town.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: That's certainly not the Ethan we're familiar with. Surprised? You'll find out soon enough what's bugging our favorite best-friend figure shortly. And by shortly, I mean within two chapters or so. But, I'm certain we <em>all _know who's coming soon around the bend. But I'm sorry to disappoint you, romance won't be happening for some time. After all, Lyra is Stubborn!Lyra and Silver is...well, Silver. Those two will be an interesting mix to be sure!_


	4. The Hands of Fate

**Chapter Three: The Hands of Fate**

* * *

><p>I leaned up against the door and fought for my breath as my mother watched on with her favorite mug in her hands and a baffled look on her face. Once I had regained a steady rhythm in my lungs, I lifted my head towards our small kitchen and gave my mother a quick shake of the head.<p>

"Is everything alright, dear?" I slowly removed myself from the door and trudged sadly back to the table in the kitchen. I sat across from my mother as she took a quick sip of her precious coffee and calmly placed the cup on the table. "You look a little upset."

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and just rested my chin on the table with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm just...surprised, I guess." I glanced up to see my mother's green eyes gleaming with understanding. She gave me a small nod before motioning back to the door.

"The Professor called me while you were out. He said he'd like you to stop by his laboratory for a while." I lifted my head with a look of confusion as she went on, "He was saying something about Pokémon and his research, as usual." I just nodded and slid out of the chair with slow movements.

"Oh," I looked back to see my mother hiding a smile behind her cup. "You might want to bring your bag with you this time, Lyra."

I cocked my head as I felt an odd feeling of excitement in my stomach. "Why do ya' say that, Momma?"

She just let out a small laugh and shook her head. She then took a sip of her coffee before giving me a small smile. "Oh, just Mother's Intuition, that's all."

I narrowed my eyes for a moment as I found her explanation making absolutely no sense in my mind. _A Mother's...Intuition? What in the world is that even supposed to be?_ I eventually just shook off her words, walked over to the yellow bag I had neglected to pick up off the floor earlier that morning and slung it over my shoulder. I let out a small grunt at the sudden weight on my shoulder before giving my mother a wave and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>I was instantly relieved to find not a single soul outside the second time I opened the door. <em>So, Ethan must have went to visit his father, then.<em> I frowned at the pale yellow house on the edge of town and took the first step off the front porch. _Good. I don't want to see him anyway._

I shook away a growing feeling of unhappiness and tried to bring my spirits back up once again. _But, you're going to visit the Professor in his laboratory! That's quite the honor!_ A small smile started to find its place on my face as I walked down the dirt path that lead to the grand building. _The great Professor wanted to see _you_! That's a big deal!_ My smile only grew as I found a single possibility sneaking out of the corners of my mind.

_Perhaps today is the day that things will finally change, Lyra._

I stopped dead in my tracks as I found the wind rustling the bushes beside the laboratory with an uncommon ferocity. _Wait a second..._ I dug my feet into the dirt and squinted as I felt a strange wave of discomfort wash over me. _That rustle wasn't from the wind._

Slowly, I crept up to the vibrant red mailbox and peeked over the top of the metal dome. My hazel eyes widened as I found someone leaning up against the wall and trying to look inside of a nearby window. _Who in the world is that?_

The fact that _I_ didn't know someone immediately made me realize that they weren't from New Bark Town.

I calmly headed over to them with a look of curiosity on my face. The grass swayed in the weakened breeze as I stopped a few inches away from the person. Now that I was closer, I could clearly distinguish his appearance.

Upon this close inspection, it was plain to see that the figure was a boy probably about a year or so older than me judging by his slightly taller height. He was wearing a dark navy jacket with crimson trim accenting the edges, standing out against the dark blues and the light lavender of his jeans. A pair of worn navy sneakers pulled his outfit's darker color tone together, further making him stand out against the pale colors of the wall.

But the thing that stood out the most, without any questions, was his hair.

The scarlet locks trailed down to his shoulders, ending in small spikes that gave him a bit of a tough appearance. The top of his head held a small cowlick center-stage, the small tuft of hair looking quite similar to the tail of a Psyduck.

"Hello," He immediately jolted at my voice with a muttered curse and spun around to face me. He pressed himself against the wall with a harsh glare that seemed to send ice straight through my chest. My eyes widened as they locked on to his own under his vibrant bangs.

Metallic orbs narrowed with judgement as he glared at me, giving me the dirtiest look I've ever seen in my life. I tried to keep a smile on my face as I swallowed down the swirl of unease rising in my throat.

"I'm Lyra Soul and I'm visiting Professor Elm's lab." He gave me a baffled look before shaking his head and rising to his full height. I once again swallowed as he took a few short steps towards me with a harsh glare. "If you're trying to visit him, the door is over there."

"What in the world are you looking at, runt?!" I flinched as a harsh hiss escaped his lips. His voice wasn't particularly deep, but it seemed to have a heavier tone than Ethan's voice could ever achieve.

"Ru-Runt?" I took a step back as he just continued to come closer. "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you just met."

I let out a squeak of shock as he suddenly grabbed my overall straps and yanked me closer. I found myself only inches from his nose as he scowled at me. My eyes locked on his cold orbs and I saw myself gawking back at me in a sea of stormy waters.

"Can't you take a hint, you pesky mouse?" His eyes narrowed and he abruptly flung me past the mailbox. I let out a small scream of pain as my rear slammed into compacted dirt and small pebbles beside the Professor's mailbox. I weakly lifted my head to see him balling his hands into fists and looming towards me with a growl.

"Scram!"

I let my head fall back in the dirt with a groan before slowly rising to a sitting position and frowning in the boy's direction. "Well then," I rose my voice to try to shout at him, but it just quivered and came out as angry mutters. "You don't have to be so rude. I'll just leave."

With a quiet huff, I rose to my feet and walked inside of the lab.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: casually introduces the future love-interest/ Well, I decided to update because...eh, why not. Slow starts are boring, I know, but things will get better. Seriously, we start the action after the next chapter._

_In this canon, Silver's encounter wasn't the most pleasant. It also resulted in zero hearts and pink sparkles. Well, at this point we're not expecting that. Silver will be appearing a whole lot more than he did in the games, so expect to see him around._


End file.
